


Painting Our Future

by wontonto



Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, artist Makki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Matsukawa Issei has always loved to watch his boyfriend, Takahiro, paint. It puts him at ease to watch him almost dance as he swipes the brush across the canvas.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976155
Kudos: 14
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Painting Our Future

Takahiro loved to paint more than anything, and Issei loved watching him. Was it because he painted without a shirt on? Perhaps. But honestly no one would hold it against Issei if they saw the way Takahiro's body moved when he painted. 

Issei would sit back and just watch as Takahiro's lithe body swayed with the paintbrush. It was like watching a dance with how dynamically he painted sometimes. He’d move from side to side, twirling his body without a care in the world. 

Those were Issei's favorite times to watch Takahiro work. He’d get home and Takahiro would sometimes be so involved in what he was painting that Issei could watch him for an hour, if not more, before Takahiro would even notice his presence. 

“Oh, Issei, you’re home early,” is what he'd always say, a light pink dusting his face whenever he’d see Issei looking at him fondly. He'd be covered in paint, his torso splashed with all the colors of the rainbow and more. Issei thought he looked like a work of art himself. 

“No, you just got lost on your own little world again, Hiro,” Issei would laugh. “May I?” 

“No, it looks like trash today and I can't believe I wasted _another_ canvas on this,” Takahiro groaned, looking over his shoulder at the painting. 

Issei would always be able to see it anyway and every new piece took his breath away every time. Takahiro loved painting realistic landscapes and he was _amazing_ at it. 

“Hiro, you need to go easier on yourself,” Issei told him, taking a glance at the canvas. “I think your paintings are incredible, and I think you are too.” 

“Stop. You only say that because you're my boyfriend,” Takahiro rolled his eyes, grabbing a rag to wipe his hands off with. He looked down at his torso to see that paint has smattered all over him, and he sighed. 

Issei bit his lip. “Do you really think that?” he asked quietly. 

Takahiro looked at him, blinking. Issei saw some black paint spots on his cheeks, giving the illusion that he'd gotten many more freckles in the span of a few hours. 

“What?” 

“Do you really think I only compliment your work because I'm your boyfriend?” 

“Well, I mean,” Takahiro scoffed, his hands flopping uselessly down to his sides. “Why else would you just let me splatter your walls with paint? I’m not the cleanest artist in the world, you know that.” 

“Well, for starters you were doing this way before we were actually dating and we were just living together as roommates,” Issei rolled his eyes. 

Takahiro pursed his lips. “Okay, you got me there.” 

“And yes, you're my boyfriend and I’ll support you in all of your endeavors but when have I _ever_ sugar coated anything to spare your feelings?” Issei pointed out. “Huh? Tell me one time, Hiro.” 

Takahiro uncomfortably picked at the dried paint on his hands, avoiding Issei’s piercing eyes. “I guess never. I mean, you've never really been one to mince words.” 

“Exactly,” Issei needed, but didn't like the smirk on Takahiro’s face when he finally looked up. 

“All those girls’ hearts broken back when we were in high school.” 

Issei groaned. “I hate that you bring that up whenever you possibly can.” 

“But it's funny! Especially now that I have your heart in the palm of my hand.” 

“Oh you think that, do you?” Issei chuckled darkly, advancing on his boyfriend. 

Usually Takahiro would rise up to any challenge Issei have, but this time, for some reason, he didn't. “Uh… I'm gonna go take a shower!” 

He brushed past Issei and skittered to the bathroom, leaning Issei to look at the painting. It was a sunrise over a peaceful mountain river, and Issei could've sworn he got sucked into the scene. He could smell the pine needles, hear the babbling of the river and the call of the birds that he knew would be in a forest like that. 

“And you think I just say it because you're my boyfriend,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head. “I swear you're some kind of magician or something.” 

… 

A few months later, Issei came home to see Takahiro sitting in their couch, watching tv instead of painting. He was fully clothed, unfortunately, the baggy shirt and sweats he was wearing definitely Issei's. 

“It's rare I see you taking a day off from painting,” he said as he passed the couch. He then noticed the flecks of color in his boyfriends hair. “Or maybe not,” he chuckled, running his hand over the crown of his head. 

“Yeah, I finished earlier than usual today and figured I'd take a break,” Takahiro shrugged, sounding a little off for some reason. 

Issei's brows furrowed. “Are you okay? You hardly ever finish painting before I get home and you always take a shower afterwards.” 

“Yeah, I just…” Takahiro fiddled with his fingers as Issei sat down next to him. He picked at the paint surrounding his fingernails and bit his lips. “I just tried something a little different than what I usually do today, so I'm not sure about it.” 

“Do you want me to take a look at it?” Issei offered. 

“No!” Takahiro shook his head adamantly. “I don't want you to see it yet. I want it to be _perfect_ before you see it.” 

Issei cocked his head to the side but wrapped his arm around Takahiro's shoulders. “Okay, I won't peek. But will you tell me what it is?” 

“Nope. It's a secret.” 

Issei burned with curiosity at Takahiro's cryptic words but would respect his boundaries, just like he always had. 

They'd been roommates for nearly four years before either of them had made a move on the other. And it had been Takahiro, when he'd handed Issei a small envelope with a hand painted postcard of Tokyo tower in it. And in the middle of it was a small couple that held hands, looking up at the structure with their backs turned to the viewer. But one had distinct dark curls and the other had stawberry blond hair. 

Neither of them could hold themselves back after that and they'd gone from roommates to lovers in a day. 

And now, Takahiro was cuddled up in Issei's arms. And with the way he nestled into his chest, sighing with contentment, Issei figured he didn't have anything to worry about. 

… 

”You're worrying way too much about this,” Oikawa said over the phone, rolling his eyes. 

“But I'm not though!!” Takahiro whined. “It looks hideous!!! But I can't just start all over!! This stupid thing took me almost three whole months and I fucking _hate it!!!”_

“Makki!!!” Oikawa's exasperated voice calmed him down a little. “You sent me a picture of it, it looks great! I don't know what you're freaking out about.” 

Takahiro paced in front of his latest painting, a gift for Issei for their anniversary. He bit his nails as he glared at it out of the corner of his eye. 

“What if he doesn't like it, Oikawa? What if he thinks I did a terrible job and –” 

“Has he ever said _anything_ bad about your paintings? _Ever?_ ” 

“Well… No.” 

“Exactly. So stop worrying so much and just put whatever finishing touches you need on it and give it to him.” 

Takahiro stared at the painting and released a deep sigh. “You’re right. Fine, you win. I'll talk to you later.” 

He hung up on Oikawa and cracked his knuckles before shaking his hands out and getting back to work. He had to finalize every tiny detail before Issei got home because their anniversary was the next day. 

They'd promised to spend the day together and Takahiro was nervous. He shouldn't be, because they were boyfriends and they'd been best friends since long before, as well as roommates. But he was still… 

He heard the telltale sign of Issei's return home, and he quickly covered up the canvas with another, painting broad strokes on the new one. A little too late, he realized he'd just completely fucked over one of his favorite paintings, one he'd actually been planning to sell. 

The screech that left his mouth immediately sent Issei sprinting towards the room, and he threw the door open with such force it actually cracked. 

“Hiro!!! What happened?!” he roared, ready to call an ambulance or something. 

“I’m a _fucking moron!!!”_ Takahiro lamented, yanking at his hair with paint-covered hands. He bit his lip and stared at the ruined painting. “I'll never be good enough…” 

Issei took a deep breath, his blood boiling that his boyfriend had scared him that badly over a small mistake. But he knew how much Takahiro's paintings meant to him, so he wasn't about to berate him for that. 

“Hiro, you'll always be good enough,” he said softly, gently putting his hands on his boyfriend’s bare shoulders. “You’re going to make millions selling your paintings someday and I'll be able to brag to people that I have Hanamaki Takahiro originals in my house on every single wall.” 

Takahiro smiled and huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around Issei’s waist. “Thank you for always believing in me,” he said quietly, burying his face into Issei's shoulder. 

“Of course, Hiro,” he kissed the top of his head. “I'll always be here for you.” 

“Even if my magnum opus isn’t perfect?” Takahiro bit his lip. 

“Of course. Are you saying that the painting you did today is your magnum opus?” Issei raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe...” Takahiro pulled back from the hug but held onto Issei’s hand as he walked over to the easel where the two canvases were. “I’m... not quite done with it, but maybe you could give me some insight as to what it’s missing.” 

Issei was a little stunned at the offer. Takahiro had never asked or his opinion on any of his unfinished pieces before. 

“Oh. Okay, uh...” Issei rubbed the back of his head as Takahiro pulled him toward the easel. “I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be, but...” 

His breath caught in his throat when Takahiro nervously took away the canvas on top. 

Underneath was a stunning painting of a canyon trail, but that wasn’t the main focus. The background was purposely blurred, bringing the viewer’s eyes right to Issei’s face as the main focus. He was smiling brightly and his eyes were closed, like he was laughing at some joke. His eyes scanned down and saw that Takahiro had painted it like he was urging the viewer along down the trail, his torso turned and his left hand reaching back like he was offering to hold hands. 

“Hiro, I...” he said after a few moments. 

“It’s no good, right? I just...” 

Issei cut him off by giving him a kiss to the lips, his hands cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks. He wanted to kiss him for so much longer, but their pesky need for air made him pull back. 

“Hiro, I love it so much. I don’t think there’s anything you could do to improve it,” he grinned, putting his forehead against Takahiro’s softly. 

“Really?” Takahiro pulled back after pecking Issei’s lips softly. “Cause... I had an idea of how to make it a little better.” 

Issei cocked his head to the side. “Oh? Do you want me to come back in a second?” 

“No, I want you to be here and see if it makes it better,” Takahiro shook his head and pulled out his paints and brushes. “And let me know if you think it makes it better or worse and just... Yeah.” 

“Okay, I’ll do what I can, with my nonexistent artistic expertise,” Issei shrugged. 

He watched Takahiro put just a bit of silver and white paint on his pallet before he took a deep breath. 

“You better not be adding gray hairs, Hiro,” he said jokingly. 

Takahiro snorted. “You’re not _that_ old yet, Issei,” he shook his head. He moved the brush into the paints and mixed them for a few seconds before he nodded and made a few dabs with his paintbrush. He cocked his head to the side, made a few more strokes and then let out a deep breath. 

He set his tools down but otherwise didn’t move, so Issei couldn’t see the changes he’d made. 

Issei didn’t push him, he just stood quietly, waiting until Takahiro looked over his shoulder at him. 

“What are you so scared of? Whatever changes you made, I’m sure I'll love them.”

Takahiro licked his lips. “Now that I did it, I’m afraid of what you’re going to say. And I shouldn’t have done it and oh my god, why did I do it like this, I’m so stupid!!!” 

“Hiro!” Issei put his hands on Takahiro’s shoulders, spinning him around and looking into his eyes. “I love you. You know that, right?” 

Takahiro bit his lips. 

_“Right?”_ Issei pushed. 

Takahiro sighed. “Yes, I know. And I love you too.” 

“Okay, then. And no matter what, I doubt that anything would ever –” 

He forgot everything he was going to say when he glanced behind Takahiro to see the changes he’d made. 

Because there, on the ring finger of the hand reaching out, was a wedding band. 

Takahiro smiled shyly when he draped his arms over Issei’s shoulders and played with the short undercut on the back of his neck. 

“So, what do you say? You wanna marry me?” 

“Hiro, what the fuck?!” Issei laughed, grabbing Takahiro in a crushing hug. “Of course I wanna marry you, you doofus!!” 

“Great! Um... I don’t... actually have a ring, though.” 

Issei rolled his eyes and wrapped his large hands behind Takahiro’s neck to pull him into a huge kiss. 

“Like that matters. We can go shopping together later.” 

“Sounds good,” Takahiro kissed him back. 

“I can’t believe you proposed this way, though, oh my god,” he snickered. 

Takahiro shrugged. “Honestly what else would you expect from me?” 

“I don’t know, but oddly this was perfectly on-brand for you. And I hope you know that we’re hanging this picture in our bedroom because no one else gets to see this one.” 

“Of course,” Takahiro nodded, nuzzling his nose with Issei’s. “It’s just for you, Issei.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 - "I'll always be here for you"/Proposal
> 
> i woke up at 3 am with this distinct image of artist Makki and i just had to write it. i wrote a lot of it on my phone while i was half asleep so i had to edit it because there were typos everywhere. honestly i might not have caught them all even after looking over it, so if there are super strange typos that’s why lol. as i was typing i was like, “OH HELL YEAH I’LL FINALLY WRITE THE DAY 3 PROMPT AND CATCH UP” and then i realized right after i typed “I’ll always be here for you” that it was for day 7 instead lol, and then i just got carried away and it turned into a combination of two prompts whoops lmao


End file.
